Diancie vs Rouge
Diancie vs Rouge is ZackAttackX's ninety-second DBX. Description Pokemon vs Sonic the Hedgehog! The famed treasure hunter is on the prowl again, but what happens when the diamonds bite back? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: The Diamond Domain - Pokemon. Rumors of a great treasure are enough for Rouge to be on the hunt, and with whispers of a being who can create diamonds at will, she figured it was time for her to pay them a visit. She infiltrated the Diamond Domain and used the crystals as cover as she navigated. "Stop right there, intruder!" A voice came from behind her. The treasure hunter rolled her eyes and turned to face the three Carbink that stood before her, accompanied by Diancie herself. "Merrick, were we expecting visitors?" she asked. Rouge's attention was now focused on Diancie. "There you are." she stated, swiftly kicking the Carbink aside, sending them careening into the walls of the cavern. Diancie gasped as her bodyguards were sent scattering. "Wow. With so much to protect, I would've expected heavier security." Rouge commented. "Now, are you going to comply?" Diancie gritted her teeth. "You wish!" she snapped, charging up a Power Gem, which Rouge glided away from. "What a pity." she said, closing the distance. HERE WE GO! A quick kick to Diancie's face stunned the Pokemon for a moment which gave Rouge some time to mount an offense. She continued striking the Pokemon in the chest with spinning kicks before somersault kicking her into the air. Rouge pursued and struck her foe into the roof of the cavern with a Homing Attack. As she descended, Diancie fired a Power Gem into Rouge's face, blasting the bat away. Rouge spun in the air to recover and glided to safety. Diancie then pressed her offense in the form of Dazzling Gleam, which Rouge dodged with ease, leaping from the crystals in the domain to gain leverage. She then planted a bomb behind Diancie, which the Jewel Pokemon quickly dived away from. Rouge tutted and threw more bombs down at Diancie, who continued to dodge. The explosions destroyed the surrounding area, making the Carbink panic and try to make their way out. Diancie encouraged the Carbink to leave, which bought Rouge time. She quickly flew in with a kick to Diancie's back, blasting her away. She then attempted to Spin Dash the Jewel Pokemon, but Diancie pulled up a Light Screen, which Rouge bounced off of. Diancie then started her own offense, blasting Rouge with a Diamond Storm. The diamonds bounced off the treasure hunter's body, leaving bruises all over. Diancie then threw herself at the bat, headbutting her in the face to send her tumbling. Rouge crashed to the ground. "You irritating little pest." she muttered, picking herself up. Diancie stood over her. "You are free to leave at any time to save yourself from any further embarrassment." she said. Agitated, Rouge popped up with a sweeping kick, tripping the Jewel Pokemon, before striking her with more kicks to Diancie's ribs, knocking her away. As Diancie tumbled, Rouge threw out a Dummy Ring, which stunned the Pokemon in place, giving her time to set up bombs around her. The bombs detonated, catching Diancie in the explosion. Rouge dusted her hands as she watched the fireworks. "I guess that's that then." she said, approaching the dust cloud to retrieve what was left of Diancie. That was when a brilliant burst of light emerged from the rubble and Diancie reappeared, now in her Mega form. "What the?" Rouge spluttered. "It's not over yet, thief!" she yelled, charging up a Moonblast. Rouge flipped away from the attack and threw out another bomb at Diancie's face. The Jewel Pokemon repelled the bomb with a Light Screen, bouncing it back at Rouge. The bat tried to avoid it, but the explosion sent her towards Diancie, who swatted her down with a Dazzling Gleam. Rouge formed a crater in the ground upon impact and Diancie then dropped a Diamond Storm on her, crushing the bat under the barrage of diamonds, finishing her off. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Sonic vs Pokemon Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Nintendo vs Sega Themed DBX Fights Category:Animal vs Monster themed DBXs Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights